David Wii
David Wii (デイビッド：全土の旅, David: Journey Across the Land in Japan)is the sixth installment of the David series and the first to be on the Wii made by Master Productions Incorporated . It focuses on David having to save Maria again from Max Power and his evil army. The game is Rated E10 and was released in May - June - July 2007. Multiplayer mode is available, but Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection is not available. Story It was Middletown's 150th anniversary and everyone in the city were at the park celebrating and one of the people celebrating was David. While he was eating a hot dog with Thomas, Maria, Ruby, Matt, Larry, and Travis they all went to the center to watch the fireworks show, but as soon the fireworks show started there was a loud noise and out of nowhere an explosion occurred and while everybody was running away there was a strange looking U.F.O. in the sky. As it came down it shows that the person inside the ship was Max Power. Instead of Max announcing his plan to David, what he did is he stolen Maria and flew off. After that a strange scroll had hit David, he read the scroll and it said "By the time you read this I have taken you girlfriend and had ruined the 150th anniversary celebration. The master plan that I have upon my sleeve is a device that's up on a station in space. What it can do is that it will brainwash everyone making that I'am there leader I can finally rule Middletown and Smartsville and every time you try to stop me you will be attacked by thousands of residents including family and friends. Try defeating me this time with my larger army of minions". After reading about Max's plan David is now prepared to face Max Power again, save his girlfriend again, and of course save Middletown and Smartsville. List of Worlds Middletown The Park: The beginning area of the game. The Park or known as Middletown Park is a large beautiful parks with trees and wildlife. The people that are in the park can help you give advice and some can tell David some secrets. There's a house northwest of the park where it's a good place to collect money, but before going to the house you need a key first. The Suburbs: The Suburbs is a large part of Middletown where most of the houses are located at. Armies of enemies appear in this area and when inside a house residents can give you advice or items to help you on your quest. The Suburbs is a confusing area to roam so don't get lost. Downtown: A bright, beautiful and crowded area. Downtown can take you to many different parts such as factories and department stores. There are many enemies and some can hide some places waiting to attack you. When nighttime the enemies go a lot quicker, take more hits to kill, and when they attack you they take more damage from you than usual. The Megamall A nice large mall that's confusing to navigate through like a maze, but in this area compasses and maps are given to you more often. Enemies can hide from places to places like underground, the walls, and even the ceilings. Overall the mall has 10 floors and you can visit shops to buy many items. Adventureworld Theme Park A fun large theme park filled with rides, games, and stores. There isn't a lot of enemies here unlike The Suburbs, but enemies don't normally go on the ground they can hide inside stores or nearby rides. The place is a perfect when it comes to collecting money and with that much money you can buy some really helpful items. Smartsville The Dark Forest: A dark dim forest will a long path through it that takes people from Middletown to Smartsville. Along the way you will encounter a large forest maze and finding a way out is tricky. The only place where enemies hide are on trees. On the path you will encounter hikers which can tell you advice, stands to buy items, and sometimes passing cars will come so be careful. Smartsville University: Smartsville University is the only university in Smartsville and the largest building. There are two parts of the university you have to go through which is the outside and all the 30 zany wacky floors filled with enemies that can hide in rooms or elevators. On each floor you need to rescue 3 students who have been captured and hid in random rooms, when ten students are saved you will get some advice and an item, and after all students are save from all the thirty floors you will get a secret and the most helpful item in the game. North Smartsville: The first part of Smartsville and the most crowded one. Along the way there will be passing cars, enemies, a stampede of people, passing cars, or once in a while a parade. In North Smartsville you will need to defeat enemies on many different locations on that area to get money and an item. Stores will also be included and so will sidequests. While the rest of the missions are fighting enemies and proceeding to the quest there's also an escort mission where David has to escort a worldwide famous celebrity from being hunted down. West Smartsville: The second and last part of Smartsville and the most hardest one. While on the way people will need to be saved from enemies and so will other things like buildings and the entire city from danger. Just like North Smartsville there will be passing cars, enemies, and crowds or people, but once in a while instead of a parade coming a race comes by and getting hit by a car can lose a lot of damage or can even cause a one hit kill. Stores, sidequests, and just messing around are also in this area. When finishing the area a boss battle will happen and you must defeat it in order to get to the final area in Smartsville. Wuzabub's Water World: The final area in Smartsville which is a water park. The park is a big place, but it isn't hard getting lost. Instead of people having to get saved by enemies you will have to save the park from being taken over and getting destroyed. There is no danger compared to the ones on North and West Smartsville and the only danger in the park is just the enemies. Instead of the store having items for sell, some stores in the park have costumes for sell like a dinosaur costume, an astronaut costume, a cheese costume, and a surfer costume. Powersville Powersville Square: Powersville Square is the largest part in the Power's secret hideout Powersville. It's a dark gloomy place where the sun never shines. The area is just a large square located on the middle to the hideout. Enemies roam the streets and hide on or behind places like buildings, bushes, trees, and large rocks. Cops have to be saved in buildings where they were captured by enemies and Jessica and Chris Power. The Ruined Zoo The Ruined Zoo is an old destroyed zoo with not many animals and is being amoked by enemies. The animals help you in this area by riding on them to kill enemies or go to hard to reach places. There's no stores in this area and the only items to get are from the floor. The boss for this area is a giant statue on the founder of the zoo. The Paraphenelia Hole: The Paraphanelia Hole is an endless area filled with enemies, obstacles, and weird unnamed creatures. The area is just one large maze with doors that put you in other places or the same place you were before. There isn't many maps or compasses to get, but the secret to escaping the maze is to follow all the patterns and clues to get to the end. Just like the Ruined Zoo there's no stores and all the items are mostly on the ground. Enemies do appear, but not a lot the main enemies in the area are the unnamed creatures. Powers Industry Powers Industry is a largest building in Powersville and has 48 floors filled with obstacles, traps, enemies, lazers, and confusing navigation. Each floor you rescue 3 small creatures and when all are saved they will all form and build a rocket so David can go to Max Power's Space Station. Max Power's Space Station The Obstacles of Difficulty: The Obstacles of Difficulty is the first part of Max Power's Space Station. It's a series of obstacles that go from easy, medium, and hard. Enemies are included in this area and most of them will walk on foot while some can hide underground waiting to attack. The Middle Metal Maze. The Middle Metal Maze is the second part in the Space Station and it's a maze made out of metal with traps, puzzles, and obstacles. There isn't a lot of enemies while most things in the maze are mostly puzzles and obstacles. Max Power's Power Station: Max Power's Power Station is the final area in Max Power's Power Station. This area has the most enemies, obstacles, puzzles, and traps in the entire game. This is the place where Max Power is fought two times. The first part is Max Power and his minions and the second fight is Max Power and his U.F.O.. Gameplay The game is almost just like any other David game, but with a lot of changes. Unlike some games from the series the game isn't free roam the only time is there to roam around is when doing missions or roaming around the hub place of the area your on. Up to 4 players can be played locally which are David, Thomas, Matt, and Travis, and up to 6 players can be played online who are David, Thomas, Matt, Travis, Larry, Ruby, and Maria on Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Mini games can be played to like Balloon Poppers and Pogo Stickers. Battle mode is also in the game where you and friends can battle each other with powers, fighting moves, or items locally or online. While most of the game is 3D some parts of a mission is 2D and new enemies are introduced into the game such as Mlabbles and Kyptoids. David RPG: Legend of the Ten Spirits A feature is presented in the game where players can watch a three minute trailer of the newest David game, David RPG: The Legend of the Ten Spirits and it also includes a demo of the game.﻿ Foreign Names *デイビッド：全土の旅 (David: Journey Across the Land) in Japan *David: Aventuras por delante (David: Adventures Ahead) in Spain and other Spanish countries *David: Uma nova jornada começa (David: A new Journey Begins) in Brazil *David: Un Quest stupefacente (David: An Amazing Quest) in Italy Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii Games Category:David (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:2007 Category:Rated E10+ Games